Chasing After You : KairiUmika
by miss-kiera93
Summary: Both are young and fun with personal mission of getting back their loved ones, the main reason of why they join Lupinranger at the first place. But, will they find another important thing as they go for adventure and thrill together? Will they be able to chasing after thing that matter the most?


Chapter 1 : The Recruitment (part 1)

A mystery butler was given with a task to recruit 3 young teenagers to form Lupinranger line up. So, he recruited Kairi 17 y/o, Touma 22 y/o and Umika 17 y/o to join the team. Since each of them has their personal mission of retrieving their loved ones back from Gangler, so they immediately agreed. Actually, Kairi and Umika are studying at the same high school. Though, they never actually talked to each other... Kairi had his eyes on Umika since she first stepped into the school last 2 years as new kids.

"Such a cutie," Kairi stopped, the moment he saw that new girl entered his school.

"Hey, what is it? Why you stop?" ask his friends.

"Nothing," Kairi smirked and walked away with his friends.

Kairi and Touma step into the mansion with curios look. They carried their backpack with them and walk in with their very own style.

"Welcome gentlemen to our impressive mansion. Please help yourself. We are expecting our last member to come and join us," said the Butler

"He's very not punctual I must say," said Touma with annoyed tone.

"Chill bro. Have these nuts instead," Kairi smirked and wandering around the living room like his own mansion.

Touma just folded his arm, "Whatevs..."

"Sorry... minna!" Umika made her entrance abruptly. Her hair is wet as she tried to escape the rain and run all the way to the mansion with her yellow raincoat. She fixed her hair fringe.

"You're late... so you need to receive..." said Kairi as he turns his head to see the guest that just came in before he stop his sentence.

"You?" Kairi slowly walk towards Umika.

"You?" ask Umika as well, as she recognized Kairi's face.

"Oh yeah, I forget to introduce you guys... this is Kairi-san, and Kairi-san, this is Umika-san. You guys must know each other very well than," the Butler smirked... "And not to forget, Touma san is also one of your member.

Touma raised his hand as a polite greeting gesture,"Hey"

Kairi and Umika still look upon each other. They tried to recall back all the information they had about each other. Too bad the information is rather limited; they basically know each other but not that close. Just another school acquaintance

"Kairi..." Kairi introduce himself as he offer handshake to Umika.

"Umika," Umika give Kairi a high five handshake and smiled. Kairi reciprocates and just like that their chemistry ignites.

"The chairs are waiting for you guys..." said Touma in cool manner. He is a cool gentleman after all.

So, the three of them sit on a chair facing the LCD while the Butler hand in a letter of information regarding their new identity as Lupinranger.

"Now, lady and gentlemen... please open your letter and read it carefully. As I mentioned earlier, once you're in... There is no way back. We will help you to retrieve your precious, and you'll help us retrieve ours," the Butler smiled.

Kairi, Umika and Touma share a quick glance on each other, thinking on 'what or who' that each of them is trying to save or retrieve.

"But fret not... we are the good guys and so do you. Though, the world outside might not think same as we do... we are sure that you guys have what it takes to handle all the thrill, pressure and most important, FUN," the Butler continued.

Being a young blood, these three teenagers are up for all kinds of challenges. After all, that is why they were chosen for the roles. Different personalities and brains but with high chance of chemistry, is the most important thing for a team to strive together.

"As long as I get what I want back, there shouldn't be any issue," Kairi

"Whatever it is, it would not be that hard for me anyway..." Touma

"We're up for the challenge," Umika pat Kairi and Touma's shoulder. Both of them looked upon Umika. This girl is indeed so confident..

"Great. You just made my job easier. Therefore, I shall proceed to the next tentative. Of course, to retrieve precious things could be very dangerous and fatal especially if you meet the Ganglers. Again, fret not... we won't let young blood go for fight unprotected. That's why we'll grant each of you with your own Mobilizer.

"Kairi-san... you're Lupinred, Touma-san... you're LupinBlue and finally, our only flower in the team, Umika-san... you're LupinYellow. For few months ahead, you will receive intensive training with our best martial arts guru and spying expert. We want to ensure that you're ready for your first crucial task. Is there any objection?" The Butler raised his hands, waiting for their reaction.

Kairi, Umika and Touma are pretty amused with the Mobilizer that they just received. They didn't really pay attention to what the Butler had to say. They already accept the offer anyway, whatever happens next doesn't change anything much though. Their causes are much bigger than anything for now.

"Okay... so I'll take that as no objection. Maids, please escort our beloved guests to their respective suite and make sure they are comfortable and pleased," the Butler give prompt instruction.

Author's note:

So, this is my first try on Lupinranger fanfic. Though, the series does not even started yet, but I already had some vision for them. Btw, I shipped Kairi and Umika all the way, same age.. somehow resemble each other strength and weaknesses... Any KairixUmika team here? They remind me of the younger self of Marvelous and Luka. Moreover, the thief theme is pretty much close to pirate concept. Anyway, enjoy this ff while waiting for the episodes to come...

p/s: BTW, for my Marvelous/Luka fanfiction... Nothing without Love.. Yeah, I know that I haven't updated them for ages. Really sorry for that. Superbuzyand most importantly, I still configuring the puzzles for next chapter.Other than that,I might be facing some difficulties in updating my fanfiction from now on since my country actually banned ff web for real. But, never mind, I'll figure out how. For all the followers, thank you very much for the reviews and support. I'll try my best to keep you guys updated okay.., xoxoxo


End file.
